What Happens When You Talk To Much
by GingerFate
Summary: Punk and his mouth might just get him in trouble and Jeff is more than glad to dish the punishment.


**Disclaimer-Hello, I would like to take this time to say that I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor can I confirm or deny that the events happened. I don't know what goes on behind closed doors. This one-shot is something I thought would be fun to write. **

**I am BattleBird, the other half of GingerFate. If you would like me to try a particular pair for a one shot just let me know and I will try to get it done. Hope you like this Jeff/Punk. Enjoy my dirty mind!**

Jeff stormed backstage, intent on finding the tattooed man he hated so much. Usually Jeff just let what Punk said on stage slide by, but this time the man had gone too far. Jeff could take all the jibes about his previous drug problem, or even be insulted as a wrestler, but talking about the recent tragedy of his house burning down was too much. Well, it wasn't what Punk had said about the house that bothered Jeff, material things could be replaced, it was what Punk had said about Jeff's beloved dog that had the man seething with rage. Punk had basically said it was Jeff's fault that Jack had died in the fire, insinuating that Jeff had pretty much killed his own dog. That was too much. Everyone on the roster knew that Jeff was still sore about what had happened to his dog. This time Punk was going to pay for his words.

Jeff could remember the first time he saw Punk. He had thought the man was gorgeous and even thought about pursuing him, but then Punk had started talking. Any attraction was killed by the overly cocky "Second City Saint".

As Jeff continued passing fellow wrestlers and employees he grew increasingly frustrated.

"Does anyone know where the fuck Punk is?!" Jeff shouted at no one in particular. All the superstars around him looked away.

"I think he's in his dressing room. End of the hall to the left." Of course Randy Orton would be the first to rat out Punk.

Without saying a word Jeff took off in that direction. His long legs carried him all the way to the last door on the left, which he didn't even bother knocking on. Barging in he saw the man he hated and the sight almost took his breath away. Ok, so maybe some attraction was still there. Punk was sitting in a chair at a table reading a comic book. He still had on his ring boots and had slipped a pair of grey and black basketball shorts on over his trunks. Punk's longish black hair was pulled back high on his head, a few strands falling loose from the pony tail, and he was shirtless. He had put his piercing back in after the match. Two rings glinted at his nipples and one at his belly button that matched the simple ring Jeff wore on his stomach. That's funny; Jeff never knew Punk had his belly button pierced. Oh well, didn't matter.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk said, standing and coming around the table to stand about 5 feet away from Jeff.

"You went to fucking far in the ring today. Take it the fuck back!" Jeff yelled. He didn't plan on letting his emotions take control like this, but sometimes they just took over.

Punk just smirked. "No. Why should I? There's probably some sort of truth to what I said anyways. Poor Jack never knew his daddy didn't care about his safety."

That was it. Jeff grabbed Punk and shoved him against the wall as hard as he could, surely causing bruises on the Straight Edge Superstars back.

"How would you like it if all your shit burned to the ground, huh? What if all your memories and your home was suddenly gone? How about your dog burns with it?" Jeff knew Punk would get mad. Punk liked his little dog he kept in Chicago with him.

Punk's face changed to anger. "Well that wouldn't happen seeing as how I'm a responsible adult who knows how to check for things like faulty fucking wires!" He shoved at Jeff, but the Rainbow Haired Warrior was always stronger when he was angry.

"Fuck you! There was no way I could have known. I've been on the road. Which now happens to be the only place I can call home thank you very much. Now. Take back what you said about Jack's death being my fault." Jeff gave him another hard shove against the wall to emphasize that he meant business.

"No. I don't take back what I say because unlike you I don't live a life full of regret you drugged out freak. Now get off!" Punk shoved, but Jeff held on, causing them to fall to the floor. It didn't take long for them to begin to fight.

Jeff ending up straddling Punk and punching him in the face, causing his lip to bleed out onto his silver lip ring, Punk tongue came out and licked away some of the blood. Jeff wondered how it would taste to lick that blood away with his own tongue. Would it taste like Punk, or just metallic blood? Jeff was snapped out of his thought when Punks foot came up between his legs and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fly back. Punk was soon on top of him, pinning Jeff down with his body. On accident Punk crotch grazed Jeff's and the Hardy had to keep from moaning as he began to get hard.

_Are you fucking kidding me, body? Now is when you choose to get a hard on from this fucker? _Jeff almost rolled his eyes at himself.

Jeff gathered the strength to lift his whole midsection and buck Punk off of him, returning to his position on top of Punk, this time securing the man's legs. Flexibility was something Punk had on all of the WWE wrestlers. The man could kick someone 7 feet tall in the face without struggle to get his leg up there.

"Get the fuck off!" Punk yelled, bucking his body. This only caused Punk's body to come into more contact with Jeff's now fully hard dick, which was beginning to tent his baggy pants.

"Punk stop moving." Jeff really needed the man to quit his wriggling before things got bad.

"Fuck you!" Punk bucked again, this time rubbing all the way against Jeff's erection. That did it.

Jeff grabbed Punks hair and flipped him over onto his stomach. "You really need to learn when to stop talking, Punky." Jeff's southern drawl was right next to Punks ear.

Jeff held both of Punk's hands down with one of his while the other worked at getting the basketball shorts off. With much difficulty and Jeff using his foot, the shorts flew across the room, leaving Punk in his ring gear.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk struggled more.

"Punk, what did I say about talking?" Jeff reached into a duffle bag sitting on the floor next to them and grabbed the first thing he thought would work. It turned out to be Punks pink pair of trunks. Perfect. Jeff balled them up and forced them into the struggling Punk's mouth, making sure there was no way it was coming out.

"Now that's a good boy." Jeff them reached between them and worked at Punk's yellow trunks. "Jesus Christ these things are so tight they might as well be painted on, Punk." Jeff had always liked how tiny Punk's trunks were.

Once they were down to Punk's knees Jeff was satisfied. He sat back and admired Punks pert little ass. It was perfect. So perfect Jeff just had to put his handprint on it with a forceful smack, causing Punk to cry out around the little pink trunks.

Jeff worked his own pants down enough to let his cock spring free. The head leaking pre-cum onto Punk ass as it made contact. Now Jeff was debating on how much pain he wanted to cause Punk. After making up his mind he pulled the trunks from Punks mouth.

"You crazy son of a bitch! Get the fuck off me!" Punk yelled.

Jeff stuck his fingers to Punk's mouth. "Either suck or deal with the consequences."

Jeff could see the internal battle going on in the man's mind, but soon his finger were inside the hot mouth. Punk coated them in as much spit as he could. But Jeff wasn't paying attention to that. Seeing his fingers being sucked on by Punk was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seem. The way his cheeks hallowed out made his dick twitch.

Jeff pulled his fingers from Punk's mouth and returned the pink trunks to their place in that mouth that, only an hour ago, had been talking shit about Jeff.

Jeff's fingers travelled down until they hit the crease of Punk ass, then continued until he found Punk's tight hole, which tensed at contact.

"If you don't relax its only going to be worse." Jeff hummed in Punk's ear as he shoved a finger inside, causing Punk to whimper around the material in his mouth.

After working the first finger a while Jeff added a second and began to move them around, bending them as he did so. Soon there was a third finger and Punk sobbed out. Jeff continued fingering Punk a bit more, until he was satisfied with how much Punk had open up, and removed all of his fingers. Taking his cock into his hand and giving it a couple of pumps, he pressed the head against its target. Punk squirmed and began to breath heavy. Knowing this wasn't going to be easy Jeff let his mouth fall to the skin between Punks shoulder blades and kissed that spot.'

"Relax." Jeff said before he bit down on that skin hard while entering Punk in one solid motion at the same time. Punk screamed out around his make shift gag. Not wanting to wait, Jeff only gave Punk a few second to adjust before he began a relentless pace. He pounded into Punk's ass hard. Soon Punk arched his back, pushing his ass back, and moaned. Jeff had found what he was looking for. Slowing down for a few seconds Jeff adjusted his hips and began his brutal pace again, hitting Punk's spot every time. Soon Punk was trying to say something around the gag.

Pulling the material free Jeff stopped moving and leaned down to Punks ear.

"Yes?" Jeff purred into his ear.

"P-please touch me." Punk begged.'

"But, Punk, this is your punishment. Why should you get something out of it?" Jeff was just fucking with him. Of course he would leave Punk high and dry. Yes this was a punishment, but Jeff wasn't that much of an asshole.

:God dammit Jeff just fucking touch me!" Punk yelled, arching his ass off of the ground and causing Jeff to go deeper and moan out.

"Since you asked so nicely," Jeff removed his hand that had Punk's trapped and grabbed Punks hair, which had come even looser. He brought Punks hips up so he could reach around and grab the man's impressive member, which was leaking and hard.

Jeff pulled Punks hair and began fucking him again, this time stroking Punk's cock in time to his thrusts. Soon Jeff's moans were joined by Punks and Jeff could feel himself getting close.

"Jesus, I'm gonna cum." Jeff let his forehead rest on Punks shoulder as he continued their pace.

"Oh fuck." He heard Punk mumble.

Leaning up, Jeff quickened their pace and soon he was filling Punk's ass with his cum while Punks came on the floor. They fell into a half dressed, panting heap on the ground.

"Next time, I might talk shit about your brother, too. Just too see what that gets me." Punk said.

Jeff looked him in the eyes and couldn't help but to laugh and Punk laughed with him.

"Maybe you just have to look at me wrong from now on." Jeff said as he pulled his pants up, fastening them, but staying on the ground.

After their laughter subsided Jeff sighed. This was going to make things fucked up from now on.

"You know," Punk interrupted Jeff's thoughts on how this was going to affect their relationship in the ring and at work. "Vince told me to talk about the fire and your dog. I wouldn't have done it, but he said it would 'really set of my asshole character.'" Jeff laughed at Punk's bad impression of their boss.

"God, Vince is a dick." Jeff said.

"Yeah, but hey, now we can both get a good lay every once in a while." Punk looked at Jeff suggestively.

"Every once in a while? More like every time you open that damn mouth of yours." Jeff laughed.

"Maybe." Punk leaned over and kissed Jeff. It was their first kiss. Jeff could taste the remnants of blood from their fight. "Maybe I should talk more often."

"Maybe you should. I like your mouth." Jeff grabbed him into another kiss.

Oh yes, Punk's mouth was going to get them both into a lot of trouble.


End file.
